Wishing for a Better Day
by KePyon
Summary: Roxas lives everyday knowing that his father won't love him, his brother is happier than him, and he loves his best friend. With all the issues going on, how is he able to tell Axel he loves him? Especially since Axel is dating another friend of theirs.


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Square Enix...no matter how much I want to... T~T

AN: I am new to writing fics but there is a story that I have been wanting to type out for a long time. Thank you for trying out my first fic :)

Also anything written in _italics _are thoughts.

Chapter One

Sitting in his room, his haven, his sanctuary, Roxas sat there staring at the wall. The night was coming, sunlight was dimming away from his blinds, and all Roxas was able to do is sit there and think. He curled up into a ball burying himself in his bed trying to ban his thoughts away, thoughts of him...thoughts of Axel.

"Go away...go away....go away!" Roxas yelled to himself. He was trying to do anything to make his heart stop aching...to make the feeling of wanting to leave. Yet at the same time he wanted his memories to stay. Because they were as close to Axel as he would ever get. _Why? Why do you have to plague me everywhere? _

Tears were starting to build up in his cerulean eyes. Roxas was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a knock at his door. "ROXAS! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND BRING OUT THE TRASH!" his father yelled. Roxas slowly started to get out from underneath his sheets, and opened the door slowly only to get yelled at again. "Is there a reason why you are not doing anything?! I told you to take out the trash an hour ago!" Haru yelled into his ear. Roxas just stood there, taking all the yelling in stride. "I know...sorry. I ju-" Roxas started but got stopped with more yelling, "I don't want to hear your excuses! When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it when I told you so!" his father yelled once again. Haru kept yelling and yelling until Roxas couldn't take it anymore. "OKAY! I get it! I'll take the trash out right now!" Roxas yelled, walking away from his father."Don't you walk away when I am talking to you! Roxas!" Roxas heard as he kept walking to get the trash muting out everything.

Sora came out of the room right next door and walked towards his older twin brother; yes they were twins, yes Roxas is older by 6 minutes, no Sora didn't look exactly like him. Sora had brown hair like his father that defied gravity, Roxas's hair had the same attribute but the only difference is that his hair was golden blond like their mother's. They both had stunning blue eyes, Roxas's a shade or two lighter, both from their mother also. They were definitely twins, but totally opposite from one another.

"Roxy? Why is dad yelling at you again?" Sora asked trying to get the sand out of his eyes from his nap. Roxas just kept on tying the trash bag not saying a word to his younger brother. This worried Sora greatly. The only time Roxas didn't paying attention to him is if he was going on about something totally random [which was pretty often] or someone just pushed him to his limit again. Sora was guessing the second one seeing that there was yelling prior to his awakening.

"Roxy?" Sora shook his brother's arm and tried to take the bag out of Roxas's hand. Roxas feeling the tug at his arm broke out of his daze and looked up from the trash bag to see Sora's worried eyes. "Sora? When did you wake up? I didn't wake you did I?" Roxas said with concern in his eyes. _How typical..._ Sora thought. Roxas was putting the blame on himself again, never anyone else but himself. "Roxas...it wasn't you who woke me up, it was dad..." Sora explained to Roxas trying to take the bag out of Roxas's hands so he may help. "No, it was my fault. If I hadn't taken out the trash like I was asked to then you wouldn't have been woken up...You have insomnia again don't you? It is my fault that you woke up earlier than you needed to..." Roxas said not letting go of the trash bag. Sora saw that Roxas wasn't going to let go of the blame, "The insomnia is my fault. You know that. It doesn't matter anyways, I needed to get up to do my homework anyways. Now let go of the bag Roxy!" Sora said smiling, trying to tug the bag out of his twin's hand. Roxas smiled back, he loved the way that Sora was always so forgiving. It was what made him the happier twin. "No. It is my chore, now you let go." Roxas argued back, tugging at the bag.

The twins played tug-of- war with the trash bag until a small ripping noise came apparent to their ears. The trash bag suddenly tore and out came all the contents within. Footsteps suddenly became apparent to Roxas's ears, and he tried to act quickly. "Sora! Move!" Roxas yelled as he pushed his brother out of the kitchen and into the family room. Roxas quickly moved back to the kitchen only to be caught. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Haru's scream rang clear. Roxas started to back up and came to hit the counter. "Dad, sorry. The bag broke and-" Roxas wasn't able to get the words out before a slap rang through the air. Roxas held onto his slightly swollen cheek and glared at his father. Haru just glared right on back and was about to slap him again for giving him that look of defiance, but Sora suddenly came before him running. "Dad! Stop! It was my fault the bag broke!" Sora yelled standing in front of Roxas. Sora kneeled down and toke Roxas's cheek into his hand to see the damage. Haru, losing the anger he held because of the interruption turned on his heels and stormed back to his room.

"Roxy, are you okay?" Sora asked looking at his twin. Roxas in turn was still facing the other direction face not showing the weakness towards his brother. "Roxy..." Sora started trying to get his twin to look at him. "Sora, you shouldn't have ran back. I told you to move out of the way didn't I?" Roxas said turning his face towards his brother's finally. "What was I suppose to do?! Let my older brother get hurt for something I helped with?!" Sora's face contorted in a ugly way, banishing the thought of letting his brother take the blame. "YES! That is exactly what you should have done! What happened if dad hit you too?! How do you think that would make me feel?!" Roxas's anger shot up and pushed himself away from Sora. Roxas started to clean the floor as Sora just sat there. "I don't like it..." Sora mumbled. Roxas turned to see his twin crying silently to himself. Roxas stopped what he was doing and went back to his twin. "Sora, don't cry...I didn't mean to yell at you." Roxas cradled the younger boy in his arms trying to will away the bad. Eventually Sora stopped and helped clean the floor too.

"How are things between you and Riku?" Roxas suddenly asked. Sora whipped his head up from the new bag at the question. Roxas could see the faint blush that painted his brother's face. "Uh...um. F-fine I guess..." Sora kept tying the bag over and over again flustered. Roxas laughed at his little brother. _Haha. Nice to know that Riku makes Sora feel like this_._ I wish I knew the feeling..._ The two finally finished all the cleaning and started to clean themselves off. "Hey Roxy? Do you feel like going out?" Sora asked as the two discarded the dirty towels in their conjoined bathroom. Roxas thought hard about it, but it didn't take a lot of convincing. He didn't want to sit at home and keep moping over things, and he certainly didn't want to face the wrath of his father again... "Sure Sora. What did you have in mind?" Roxas asked walking towards his room. He went to his dresser and started to look for a shirt. Sora yelled across the bathroom into Roxas's room, "Well, Riku wanted to go out today. So it is just some of us all hanging out. You know the usual." Roxas knew what the usual meant, and if was the usual, that meant that _**he**_ was going to be there also. Roxas wasn't so sure if he was up to seeing Axel...not after he found out that he is going out with Larxene...It just hurt to much to see the person you love going out with another friend. "Roxy~ Earth to Roxy~" Sora waved his hands in front of his brother trying get his attention. Roxas stopped thinking about the pain and put on a smile for his brother, "Yeah. I am up for it."

He needed to stop thinking about Axel, and focus on everything else in his life, but it was so hard not to think of the redhead. Especially when you have loved him for two years...but he let it go for now. He needed to let Sora see he was happy, so he didn't destroy Sora's happiness. After all Sora finally got the chance to tell Riku how he has felt too. Roxas slipped on his wristband and walked towards the door where his brother was waiting.

-------

Finished the first chapter! Hurray! Thank you all for attempting to read my bad first attempt. I will like to continue the story, but I need to know if you guys even liked it :) So please REVIEW!

Thanks, KePyon


End file.
